Secrets and Immortal A twilight sequel
by SmileKylz
Summary: The setting is 2 years later from the date Bella became immortal. Her crazy newborn years are over. Her grief against Jacob is almost over. Everything is perfect. That is, until a dark secret comes back from Bella’s past. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

Secrets and Immortal 

The Twilight Fan fiction Sequel to Betrothed and Forgotten

Summary-

The setting is 2 years later from the date Bella became immortal. Her crazy newborn years are over. Her grief against Jacob is _almost _over. Everything is perfect. That is, until a dark secret comes back from Bella's past. A secret that reminds her of her dark past- one she was forced to forget- and that one little thing she had been keeping from everyone but herself. With the wedding drawing nearer each day, Bella is forced to make a choice that not only affects her, but her past as well.

And when Eliza and Nate take over the entire Volturi, they want one certain person. And they would do anything in world to get her. Secrets anyone?

Well everyone knows, secrets are meant to be told. Anyone who doesn't confide in someone will have their secret slipped out in the end. It just goes to show, that things are not always what they seem. Even if you are an immortal vampire.

Okay, it's not that great of a summary- it's very hard to explain. I skipped over the newborn years, simply because there was too much information afterwards that I wanted to put into text. Tell me how you like it!!!!! =) Oh and don't worry, Bella's newborn years won't be forgotten. They'll be mentioned much, much, more than you think.

=) Kylz


	2. Chapter 2 Wanted

**Chapter 1- Wanted **

"Edward," I murmured, sighing.

Two years had past since I became a vampire. My newborn years were over. According to Edward, I wasn't the worst newborn he had seen. Because of my hurt and anger from my human life, I felt more of an urge to kill. I couldn't cry anymore. It was the way I got over what happened.

Two years ago, my best friend slash love, was killed in battle. Jacob promised me he would watch over me. One night, he appeared to me. Only, as I found out later, he wasn't Jacob. It was Eliza, the now ruler of the Volturi. She had attempted to kill me, or hurt me, whichever one it was- no one knows- but Edward had saved me. He changed me.

Edward and I had made a compromise soon before my new life. The engagement ring, now on my finger, reminded me of that. But everything didn't turn out like planned. Since I was now stronger and thus more durable, Edward didn't sense the need to wait until after we were married. He seemed to want it as badly as I did.

I finally got what I wanted. It was much, much more than I expected. Edward was holding out on me. Not that this wasn't my _first _time doing this. But my past was behind me now. Soon, Edward and I will be married; we were forced to wait by the opposable forces of Alice.

Actually, we were planning to elope, since my family no longer knew I was alive. But, Alice saw and stopped us. It didn't matter much to me, since we had all eternity together, and it was Edward who though of eloping. Some part of him had changed since I became immortal. He is still melodramatic, overprotective, and godlike, but Edward was different. I couldn't describe it. More… laid back? More… desire?

"I love you," Edward replied in my ear, pressing his lips into the contour of my neck. They slowly grazed down the side of my bare back. When they reached my neck again, I turned and angled my lips to touch his. My hands traced his face… his chest…. Neither of us needed to breathe, so we never needed to stop for air.

Somehow during this, I pressed Edward against the wall… maybe a little too hard. It caved in.

"Oops," I said, biting my lip.

We were on the ground now, the bed not sufficing to our needs. There were no more interruptions; I didn't have my human needs anymore. We could continue doing this forever. I never wanted to stop.

The sun had eventually come up, and we had been at it for hours. They were some of the best hours of my life.

"Dammit," Edward muttered my mouth on his cheek bones. They never reached where they were aiming at. I pulled away, wondering…..

"What?" I asked.

"They'll be back soon," He sighed.

"So?" I inclined.

"So, we should probably stop. Emmett has been storing some comments for a long time about this," Edward said. The question in my face seemed to make Edward explain. "Rosalie and Emmett have a more… flamboyant relationship then the rest of our family," I noticed how he said _our _family. I could get used to that. "Let's just say, it was dreadful to be around them. In fact, it still is. That's why they go on so many "vacations". The things they were thinking….. We managed to get them out of the house, most of the time. Esme designed many houses of their own, when they needed to be alone, but most are demolished. Emmett has it in for me."

"You said, soon….." I muttered, tracing my hands across his chest, playfully.

"Mmmm," He murmured. "We have forever, for this," Edward was already buttoning his shirt up.

"Forever isn't long enough," I complained.

"You're impossible," He muttered. "Esme isn't going to be very happy. I should've thought…"

"We didn't exactly plan for it to happen," I said, wrapping my arms around Edward from behind. "It was just the perfect time... Everyone was out of this house……"

"I'm not regretting it, love; this isn't the last time we have alone together."

I sighed. "Fine, Edward, you win. But only if you promise we'll do it again. Soon."

"I don't think I'd be able to wait for duration of time, Bella, you're much too desirable. It's too much for your own good," If I was able to blush, then I would be. But I couldn't. "So, I promise."

"Good," I said, grinning.

"Get dressed," Edward suggested, tossing my clothes into my arms. "I'll try and… clean up what I can…"

"YES!!" A booming voice said from downstairs. "I made it in time, just for football!"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Edward quoted. I wondered why Emmett was the "devil". Why was Edward suddenly complaining about Emmett having it in for him?

"Nice choice of words," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, love, you have no idea. Emmett really can be fiend. He can make your life a living hell. There's a part of his past that brings out the best in him."

"Well, hell we come then," I sighed. "Football, great."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, we may as well get this over with."

As we walked down the staircase, at a faster rate than a human, we saw Emmett. And only Emmett.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, they have a few _things _to take care of back in Forks," Emmett said, focusing on the TV. "Woo!! Touchdown! Too bad they aren't the only ones who scored. The Saints aren't as saint like as they seem. I bet they'll come back with a major _ass _winning,"

Now I saw what Edward was talking about. I didn't know how much I could take of it. "Hey, Emmett, did you kick major ass with Rosalie last week? I could've sworn I heard something going on, even when I was miles away. Or were you so macho you had to show off your major combat skills?"

Emmett looked at Edward for a second, "You told her?" Emmett groaned.

"I could've guessed by the way you were acting. Prancing around like an idiot isn't exactly what I call normal behavior," I had no idea what was coming over me. I guess hanging around Ja- well a guy for most of my life made it natural instinct for me to have comebacks.

"Nice, Bella, I never knew you had it in you," Emmett smirked. "But not nice enough. You'll have to play a whole lot nicer for me to give in."

Edward's eyes glared towards Emmett.

"Ooo..scary," Emmett chuckled.

"I wouldn't be talking, Em. You're the scariest of us all," Edward said. "Come on, Bella, we don't need to be around such a lowlife person," He took my hand and started leading me towards the door.

"I never knew you were a chicken, Eddie. Scared because of a little comeback?"

Edward looked like he was going to kill him for a second, but he calmed down. "You know what? I just decided I wanted to watch football," Edward said glaring. "It's 2 against one, Emmy, you don't have a chance."

See what I mean about changing? Edward probably was hiding this because I would be scared of him or something. I didn't get him sometimes.

I did have a feeling, though, that this kind of thing happened between them all the time. I understood why Edward had said earlier that Emmett had it in for him. Emmett had been saving comebacks for who knows how long until he could actually use them. Now that Emmett can, he's finally getting back at Edward for whatever he said to him before.

Guys. I don't get them.

"Oh, I don't need a chance. I'm already lucky," Emmett grinned. "Dang! I hate commercials! They always take a break at the best part."

Edward growled. Who knew how long this was going to go on? I sighed.

"I think I'm going to go out somewhere," I said suddenly.

"I'll go too," Edward said, standing up from the couch.

"Aww… is football to much for you, Bella?" Emmett said, lying completely across the couch. "I always knew you couldn't handle watching people get tackled. You just want to do it yourself."

"Oh, yes. Football is _way _too much for me. But it's your _fantastic _comebacks that I can't handle. They drive me insane, they're so good," I said, opening the door.

"You know it!" Emmett grinned. "I'm so amazing you had to admit it."

"It's a little thing called sarcasm, Emmett. Look it up in a dictionary if you need to," I walked out, Edward following.

"I'll be here when you return!" Emmett called from the house.

"That was awing, love," Edward said. "I'm sorry you had to do that, though."

"Who won before?"

"What?" He asked.

"Won the "fight" before. I'm assuming this isn't your first time doing it."

"Oh, Emmett. He always wins. Hey won't stop until he wins."

I laughed.

"So, where to?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea."

**Sorry for the little bit of OOC. I have major writers block. =(. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**The other chapters will be 10 times better than this one, and less graphic. I promise. **

**=) Kylz **


End file.
